This invention relates to a torque sensor, in general, and to a magnetoelastic torque sensor and a method for making such a torque sensor, in particular.
There are many applications where it may be desirable to sense the torsional stress applied to a torque-carrying member without contacting the member. In one type of apparatus for doing this, the torque-carrying member is surrounded by a magnetoelastic material, and a magnetic field detector is disposed adjacent to the magnetoelastic material for sensing changes in a magnetic field that passes through the material. These changes are indicative of torsional stresses within the torque-carrying member.
This type of magnetoelastic torque sensor is difficult to manufacture, costly, fragile and/or not well suited for rough-duty uses such as in the automotive and industrial fields.